Just Another Man In The Mirror
by Miss North Crawford
Summary: Adam, who keeps living his life the same but until one morning he notices that he's changing from his body to his love life. Please R&R and I hope you like it and will update soon
1. Here We Go Again

Uugh… Every morning it's the same thing, trapping my boobs so I look flat like a guy. But this morning I notice that my boobs are starting to get better? Why me? (Knock on the door) "Adam, you've been in there for an hour. Seriously sometimes I think you try too hard to make yourself look like a guy than a girl." said Drew. Uugh… Another thing I hate in the mornings. My brother Drew. "Adam time to go." Mom said. Well here we go again


	2. Fallin For You

Just as I'm walking by my friends came up to greet me. "Hey buddy." Eli said playfully also trying to steal my hat. "Dude c'mon, not this again." I said. "Well here you go." Eli said giving me my hat back. "So Adam did you get the History Assignment done?" Clare said curiously. "Yeah it was pretty simple." I said. We talk until we reach my locker and then Eli and Clare disappear down the hall. I open my locker; nothing really has change since yesterday. Another day of Borsville, wait hang? What's this? It was a note. I look it over and it look like a girl wrote this. I read what it said and this is what it said:

Dear Adam,

This may be awkward for you to read this. But I can't help myself, noticing you in the hallway. For some odd reason I think I am falling for you. ~Shadow of the Day

Shadow of the Day? Ok someone definitely has the hots for me. I really hope it's her. She was walking down the hall. Her brown hair, pretty smile, and her blue eyes. Her name is Anya.


	3. A Twist In My Story

Just when I was going to ask Anya about the note, the bell rung.

Uugh first hour- Biology. So I started to head to Biology, and when I arrive I sat down and glance at the clock. One minute till class, a

new record.

The teacher went up to the front of the room and start boring me to tears; I wasn't really paying any attention. All I can think about was the note and Anya. I start dreaming and think about

Anya, and then I heard a thump on my desk.

"Adam, get up and go find a partner." My teacher said furiously.

So I looked around the room for a partner, until Jenna came over by me. "Adam do you want

to be partners, since KC isn't here today?" Jenna said.

"Yeah sure." I said.

So apparently we had to digest a frog and I didn't know what the hell I was doing because I didn't pay attention. Finally the bell

rung, now I get away from this horrible nightmare.

"We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." My teacher said.

Yeah yeah whatever lady. I got to my locker, and there was a rose and another note with

it. I took the note off the rose and this is what it said:

_Adam,_

_If you like to know who I am. Please meet me in the woods tonight at 5. – Shadow of the Night._

Oh my god, nobody ever given me a rose before. Snap, out of it Adam, you're not a girl. You're a boy, and nobody gives boys roses or do they?

"Adam, I need to talk to you." Someone said.

I turn around

and it was Riley, I wondering what he wanted.


	4. What Am I Going To Do?

"I need to talk to you." Riley said.

"Well what is it?" I said.

"I need help with my ballroom dancing skills?" He said.

"Yeah I can." I said.

"Great meet in the woods at 5." He said.

"But I – uh …"

"See you then."

Great just great. I have to meet some girl who likes me at 5 and I also have to help Riley with ballroom dancing at 5. Why does this always happen to me? Why can't it happen to Drew?

"So Iheard you were partners with Jenna?" Eli said.

"Yeah we were." I said.

"Ooh I think you like her." Eli said playfully.

"Eli get real, Jenna is dating KC." Clare said.

"Yeah so doesn't mean he can't like her."Eli said.

"Adam what's that in your hand?" Clare said.

"It's a note from a girl." I said.

Clare took the note out of my hand and start reading it.

"Dude finally a girl likes you for you." Eli said. "And look she gave you a rose."

Of course Eli would think this is funny, I mean him and Clare is basically a thing and me, well I'm just a third wheel. Finally I can experience those feelings and have someone to enjoy it with, and I can

double date with them and we can all hang out. So I head towards the lunch room and get something to eat, man I'm so hungry that I would eat a wolf. I got my food and try to look for a

place to sit in this jungle. I look over and Anya was sitting alone so I went over and sat by her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Anya said. "What's up?"

"Nothing really new, you?" I said.

"Same." She said. "So do you like anybody right now?" I said.

"No, not really since me and Sav broke up I haven't really try as hard. Since my mom has cancer, yeah I've been kind of depress." She said.

"Sorry to hear that, if you need anybody to talk to, you can talk to me." I said.

"Aww thanks Adam you're so sweet." She said.

Yes she likes me, she really likes me.

"Well maybe we can hang at the dot at 5." I said.

"I would like that very much." Anya said.

Then she kissed me on the cheek. Oh my god! Then she walked away. Score! I have a date at 5. Oh shit! I'm going to meeting some babe and Riley at 5 in the woods. Well maybe the babe is Anya,

but then there is Riley. God what am I going to do now?


	5. No Regrets

So after I got in the lunch room I had to go find Riley as soon as possible and tell him that I couldn't hang with him at 5 because I have a date with Anya. I finally found him at his locker.

"Hey Riley." I said.

"Oh hey Adam, what's new?" Riley said.

"Uum listen I can't hang out with you at 5." I said.

"Oh that's ok. What do you have going on?" He said.

"Uh- I am grounded tonight, real bummer. I was looking forward to hanging out with you too." I said.

"Yeah same here, well maybe we can hang out tomorrow instead then." He said.

"Ok well see you then." I said.

Sweet I'm home free now. Riley is totally ok that I can't hang with him tonight even though I had to lie a little and I have a date with my dream girl.

"So Adam I heard you have a date tonight with Anya." Eli said. I turn around and there was Eli and Clare.

"Yeah I do." I said.

"So was she the one who wrote the note?" Eli said.

"Uum I don't know, but I hope so." I said.

Well the rest of my day went by so slow and like every 5 seconds I kept checking the clock, just itching to get out of school because I'm so anxious and so nervous for my date. So right away when the

bell rang, I rush to my locker and grad my stuff and ran home.

Just when I got to my house, I ran to my room and change out of my sweaty clothes and went to take a shower. Once I got out of the shower, I change into good looking clothes. Just when I got to

the bathroom to brush my hair and stuff, Drew came up to me.

"Don't you look nice?" Drew said.

"Yeah I got a date tonight with Anya." I said.

"Oh I see, well watch out because if Sav finds out that you guys are going on a date. Yeah he's going to kick your ass." He said.

Damnit I forget Sav still liked Anya. Well whatever what's happens tonight happens. No regrets.


	6. Don't Kiss And Tell

So I went off to The Dot to meet Anya, and just when I got there. She was sitting at a table waiting for me.

"Hey Anya." I said cheerfully.

She turned around and waved at me. "Hey Adam, I got us a table." Anya said.

So I sat down and we both ordered what we wanted and then we made some small talk while waiting for our food. I didn't know she cared about the environment and animals. Well at

least we both had something in common. We both have the passion for music and we both like Dead Hand, Skillet, and other rock bands. Once we got our food I actually start getting into this whole

date thing. But sadly she had to go home.

"Well I had a great time with you Adam and I hope we can do this again." She said.

"Yeah totally." I said.

Then Anya pulled me in and kissed me on the lips! My first kiss with my dream girl!

"See you later." She said and walked away.

I was still where I was before. I couldn't move, speak, think, or breathe.

"I just got my first kiss with Anya." I whispered.

Then I ran home and when got into the house Drew stop me.

"So how did it go?" Drew said.

"Well I don't kiss and tell." I said proudly.

"YOU KISSED HER!" He said.

"Actually she kissed me." I said.

"Well if Sav finds out..."

"Yeah Yeah I know he'll kick my ass, but seriously Drew I don't care because if he really did loved her then why isn't with her then." I said.

"Well I don't know but I'm just trying to look out for you." He said.

"Well I can take care of myself; I'm not a baby anymore, so stay out of my life." I said.

Jeeze can't a person back off when they should. I'm just hoping Sav doesn't find out about the kiss. So I went to my room and check my e-mails and I got this really weird e-mail from someone. This is what it said:

_I know what you did at The Dot._

And I scrolled down and there was a picture of me and Anya

kissing. Apparently someone knows and they might tell Sav or the whole school.


	7. Take It Like A Man

So the next morning when I went into the school. The atmosphere was so different. I went by my locker and a few people by it, and when they saw me. They walked away and whispered about

something. I just had this bad feeling that the whole school knows.

"Word on the street is that you kissed Anya."

Shit someone knows, I turn around and it was just Eli and Clare.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"Well last night when I was checking my e-mails. I got an e-mail about it." Eli said.

"No no no. This can't be happening to me." I said while punching my locker.

"Adam violence isn't going to solve your problems." Clare said.

"Sorry, I don't know what to do now. Someone is stalking me and they probably told Sav and now he's going to kick my ass. I should've just listened to Drew but no I didn't." I said while crying.

"Dude he's not going to kick your ass." Eli said.

Then all of the sudden I saw Sav walking down the hall and he was coming towards me. Shit well I guess I should take it like a man.

"Hey guys. Uum listen can I talk to Adam alone." Sav said.

Eli and Clare said their goodbyes and disappeared up in the crowd of people.

"So I heard you and Anya went on a date last night." Sav said.

"Yeah we did. But nothing happen I swear." I said nervously.

"Well tell that to this picture of you guys kissing." Sav said.

"She kissed me." I said.

"Look I'm not mad if you have a thing with her, I don't care. But I don't you to get hurt. I don't want it turn out that she's using you to make me jealous. I'm the one who broke up with her." He said.

Well at least he's not going to kick my ass. So the beginning of my day was kind of weird. Just going through my mind and wondering who send the e-mails to everyone. Well at lunch Anya came up to

me.

"Hey stranger." Anya said.

"Hey." I said weakly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Someone knows what happen last night." I said.

I looked at Anya's face and she looked like she was going to pass out.


	8. We All Have Secrets

"Anya are you ok?" I said.

"Yeah I'm ok. But seriously how does someone know about last night?" Anya asked.

"Well last night I checked my e-mails and I got this e-mail from someone that said I know what happen last night at The Dot, and there was a picture of us kissing." I said.

"So let me get this straight. Someone is stalking us?" She asked.

"Yeah basically." I said.

"Well I don't know what to say." She said.

"Well there is something I have to ask you?" I said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Did you write me a note yesterday and put it on my locker?" I asked.

"No why would I do that?" She said.

"Well then why did we go on a date last night?" I asked.

"Well I was trying to make Sav jealous." She confessed.

"So the kiss."

"Yeah, but I'm sorry for leading you on." She said.

Finally I had enough and I just walked away, trying to hold back my tears. I really thought she liked me. But no she still has feelings for Sav I guess. What did she see in him anyway? He was the one

who broke up with her. So later that day, I went up into the woods and meet Riley.

"Hey." Riley said.

"Hey." I said.

"What's new?" He asked.

"No not really." I said.

"So anyway let's get to practicing." Riley said.

So I showed him a few tricks and skills. He was actually not that bad. He didn't have two left feet or was sweating all the time.

"That was great." I said.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Well I never got the chance to say you how your date went?" Riley asked.

"Hang on, I never told you about a date." I said. "Let me guess you got an e-mail about it too."

"No I say you guys. We all have secrets Adam." Riley said.

"What secret?" I asked.

"I'm the one who send the e-mails." He said.


	9. It All Ends Here

I was starstuck, I didn't know what to say next.

"What." I said suprisely

"I"m the one who wrote the e-mails." Riley said

"Right, and I'm a back up dancer for Justin Bieber." I said

"I'm serious. If you really don't believe me then this will change your mind. I'm the one who wrote the note and put it on your locker." He said

Again I was shock to be hearing all of this. All this time it has been Riley and I didn't even know. So the notes and the e-mails it was him. That explains the dancing lesson.

"Why did you have to stalk me to get what you wanted?" I asked

"Because I wanted to get know you. I like you Adam." He said

"Well sorry Riley but I'm not gay." I said

"But you're transgender." He said

Just then and there I realize that somethings should be left unsaid if that means breaking someone's heart

"Well I'm sorry about this, but I have to go." I said

I turn around for a brief second and I saw Riley and he looked crushed like his world was coming to a end. But I had to go what was best for me.


End file.
